I'm seventeen and you don't know me
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Ese día había empezado algo, algo más grande que ellos, algo que marcaría al mundo para siempre ¿Pero quién se pone a pensar todo eso cuando es la una con cinco de la madrugada? Ciertamente, no ellos.


**I'm Seventeen and you don't know me.**

Cuando Sirius Black se levantó aquella mañana y vio la nieve cayendo sobre la ventana de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, supo que sería el mejor sábado de Hogsmeade de la historia, no había nada que le emocionara más que ver nevar, podría parecer un poco infantil, pero a Sirius Black le gustaba la nieve y la cantidad de cosas que se podía hacer con ella.

Se apresuró a levantar a todos, se lanzó sobre la cama de James, repitiendo a gritos "Levanta Cornamenta, levanta." Que fue respondido con un montón de maldiciones en un idioma que James Potter acabara de inventar.

– ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es, Sirius? Es sábado por Merlín, deja dormir. –

–Ni hablar Potter, levanta el culo, que tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade, está nevando, James, ¡Está nevando! –

Remus levantó la cabeza desde su cama, apenas abriendo un ojo para ver el escándalo, Sirius saltaba sin parar en la cama de James mientras este se quejaba, Lupin miró en dirección a la ventana y vio la nieve, ese día, sin duda, Sirius no iba a estarse quieto por nada del mundo. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y volteó hacia la cama de Peter que se encontraba vacía.

– ¿Dónde esta Peter? – Preguntó Remus con la voz ronca y Sirius se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa.

–Dejó una nota diciendo que pasaría el día en la biblioteca, tenía casi todas las tareas de McGonagall atrasadas. – Comentó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y azuzando a James para que saliera de la cama.

Remus arrugó el ceño, Peter no se atrasaba con las tareas y mucho menos de la profesora McGonagall, le tenía pánico. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un bramido de James, que terminó por tirar a Sirius de su cama, Sirius se reía desde su lugar en el piso y le retaba a unas carreras para ver quién legaba primero al baño a tomar una ducha.

Lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue un escándalo _"quita, chucho, tengo que bañarme yo primero", "ni hablar cuatro ojos, quita tú."_ Remus retiró las múltiples mantas que tenía encima y comenzó a doblarlas cuidadosamente y después a elegir su ropa, tomó lo más abrigador y esperó su turno para el baño.

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta y Remus susurró un débil "adelante." Frank Longbottom asomó la cabeza y encontró a Remus rodeado de camas desordenadas.

–Buenos días Remus. –

–Buenos días Frank. –

–Longbottom. – Gruñó James saliendo del baño, dando un fuerte portazo antes de que la risa burlesca de Sirius inundara la estancia.

Frank no pudo evitar tragar grueso, no le caía bien a James y él lo sabía, a Sirius tampoco, pero le tomaba el pelo de vez en cuando y James le miraba resentido la mayoría de las veces.

–Buenos días… James. – Sonrió Frank con algo de desconfianza y Remus rodó los ojos al ver la cara de James, antes de volver su atención nuevamente hacia Frank.

– ¿Sucede algo Frank? –

–Yo...ah, sí, en realidad, quería saber si tenían planes para Hogsmeade, las chicas se han anotado, no sé si ustedes quieran ir. –

Sirius gritó un fuerte "Yo si" desde la ducha y Remus asintió al igual que James.

–Perfecto, nos vemos en los carruajes a eso de las nueve y media. – Frank volvió a cerrar la puerta y Remus se volvió hacia James con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

– ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil y portarte como el adulto que se supone que eres, James Potter? – Cuestionó Remus, y James chasqueó la lengua. –James, Alice tiene diecisiete años, ya está lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué es lo que quiere. –

–Remus, Alice ni siquiera alcanza el compartimento de su lechuza en la lechucería, así que no, además ¿desde cuándo le gustan los chicos? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser Frank? –

–Jimmy, las únicas personas que no sabían que a Alice le gusta Frank, son Frank y tú. – Dijo Sirius, que salió del baño ya vestido, con una nueve de vapor detrás de él. –Ahora, si ya dejaste de quejarte ve a bañarte porque quiero tomar el desayuno antes de pasar todo el día llenando pobres incautos de nieve. –

James y Remus intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de soltar una carcajada, Sirius Black nunca iba a dejar de ser Sirius Black.

* * *

–Levántate. –

–No quiero. –

–Vamos, levántate. –

–Dije que no. –

–Alice Elizabeth Jaden Smith. –

–No está disponible. –

– ¡Lily! ¡Ayúdame a sacar a éste monstruo de su cama! – Chilló Marlene mientras sacudía a Alice.

Lily soltó un suspiro prolongado y se giró a la cama de enseguida, boca arriba, Mary McDonald miraba el techo con una cara de sufrimiento, Alice tenía razón, era demasiado temprano, se volteó hacia Lily y ambas sonrieron antes de levantarse corriendo y aterrizar sobre la cama de Alice.

–Ya va, ya va, me levanto pero quítense de encima. – Exclamó Alice entre el revoltijo de sábanas y extremidades. – ¿Por qué no puedo dormir en paz un sábado? ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Un solo sábado? –

Marlene asintió con la cabeza y las cuatro se quedaron sentadas unos momentos en la cama de Alice, viéndose las unas a las otras antes de salir corriendo todas en dirección al baño.

– ¡Mary! – Exclamaron Lily, Alice y Marlene cuando la castaña les cerró la puerta del baño en las narices no sin antes sacarles la lengua.

Durante unos segundos lo único que escucharon fue la risa ahogada de la pequeña Mary al otro lado de la puerta.

–Cuando McDonald salga del baño, pueden despertarme. – Anunció Alice antes de retirarse a su cama nuevamente.

Marlene y Lily se miraron unos momentos antes de salir corriendo de nueva cuenta detrás de Alice para lanzarse sobre ella.

– ¡Quítense las dos! ¡Me van a matar! ¡Que les recuerdo que soy la mejor guardiana en cincuenta años, joder! –

* * *

–Espero que lo hayan pensado bien. – Exclamó una voz que hacía que a Peter se le erizara la piel.

Barty Crouch Jr., que estaba junto a él parecía mucho más determinado que Peter.

–Lo pensé bien, y ya no quiero _no ser_ parte, ellos jamás me dieron el lugar que me correspondía. – Dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Se sentía de gelatina, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a derrumbar, le sudaban las manos a pesar del frío infernal que hacía en aquella aula vacía de las mazmorras.

Antonin Dolohov se paseaba entre ellos, mirándolos con una expresión dura en el rostro, observándolos de arriba abajo todo lo críticamente posible, esperando encontrar alguna señal de debilidad en ellos. Se acercó hasta Alecto, que estaba parada frente a los dos chicos.

– ¿Estás segura de esto, Carrow? Si alguno se llega a arrepentir…–

–No lo harán. – Le cortó Alecto.

Barty se removió un poco en su lugar y Peter contuvo la respiración.

Estaba seguro que en la habitación no le echaban de menos, así como no le habían echado de menos en las últimas semanas, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sabía que si alguien se enteraba sería llamado traidor, cobarde, pero Peter estaba hastiado, hastiado de ser la sombra de todos, de no significar nada para nadie, de no _ser_ nadie.

–Lo que decidan este día es irreversible ¿comprenden eso? Una vez en esto, no hay marcha atrás, están entregando sus vidas a esta causa, a esta sociedad, estarán hasta los codos en esto ¿comprenden? – Ladró Alecto.

Peter y Barty asintieron con la mirada fija al frente.

– ¡Amycus! – Llamó y el chico salió de entre las sombras que había en el fondo de la habitación. –Hay que darles la bienvenida a los nuevos. – Dijo con una sonrisa de gato que a Peter le provocó escalofríos.

Él no tenía la culpa, la tenían ellos, Peter solo estaba pensando en su seguridad, en su vida, _estaba pensando en él_ , por primera vez, estaba pensando en él de verdad, porque nada bueno saldría de lo que se avecinaba, por que cuando las personas comienzan a hablar en susurros por los pasillos no sucede nada bueno.

Y Peter solo quería vivir, no era un cobarde, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer, _lo estoy haciendo por mí_ , y eso era suficiente para él.

Una mirada de tres segundos, fue lo que intercambió con Barty, fue todo lo que necesitó, tres segundos, para ver la determinación y el coraje y Peter ya estaba cien por ciento seguro. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

* * *

A las nueve y media de la mañana, el sábado 12 de noviembre de 1977, los alumnos de Hogwarts se arremolinaban cerca de los carruajes listos para partir hacia Hogsmeade, corriendo por los pasillos, Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans y Alice Smith, esquivaban a los chiquillos de tercer año, entusiasmados por la visita al pueblo, y a unos que otros de primero y segundo, enfurruñados por no tener la oportunidad de visitar aun el lugar.

– ¡Apresuren el paso! ¡Que nos van a dejar! – Chillaba Alice, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando niños y algunas veces no lográndolo.

Lily y Mary se disculpaban en su nombre, un poco por detrás de ellas y Marlene simplemente se encogía de hombros al pasar por su lado, pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa traviesa y las mejillas rojas por la carrera.

–Esto no estaría pasando si te hubieras levantado cuando te dijimos. – Bufó Lily intentando coger aire.

–Cállate y corre Evans. – Replicó Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando por fin llegaron junto a los carruajes se detuvieron, con las mejillas rojas y las respiraciones agitadas.

James se apresuró hasta Lily y la tomó en brazos haciéndola girar entre protestas y chillidos, todos los demás se dieron los buenos días los unos a los otros.

– ¿Tú no estás celosa de Lily? – Susurró Frank en el oído de Alice cuando pensó que nadie les estaba prestando atención.

–En absoluto, Lily es buena, le hace falta para que ese idiota ponga los pies sobre la tierra. – Dijo con una media sonrisa y Frank frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y por qué no puede decir él lo mismo de mi? – Bufó.

–Fácil. – Contestó Alice. –Porque no soy idiota y tengo los dos pies firmes sobre la tierra siempre y cuando no tenga una escoba en las manos. –

Frank negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa en los labios y se dividieron para subir a los carruajes. Alice, Mary, Frank y Sirius se subieron a uno y James, Lily, Remus y Marlene en otro.

Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo y el viento se colaba por todas las rendijas, entumecía los dedos y acalambraba las mejillas, pero era genial, porque estaban juntos, y tenían diecisiete años, y podrían hacer lo que quisieran en esos momentos de libertad, porque era sábado y porque tenían derecho de divertirse en Hogsmeade a cambio de lo que estaban a punto de perder.

Porque aquella mañana, el 12 de noviembre de 1977, todos se levantaron con sendas sonrisas en los rostros y con los corazones tibios, pero todos fueron a dormir con la preocupación en los ojos y frío en el pecho.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo la nieve había dejado de caer y en cambio el viento les azotaba las mejillas, dejándolas rojas como relucientes manzanas, Sirius les arrastró cerca de la casa de los gritos y todos se preguntaron si ya había perdido la razón. Lo corroboraron cuando estuvieron en un claro, cerca del camino en el que Sirius les condujo, miró a los lados buscando un lugar donde pararse y al final terminó trepándose en una roca considerablemente grande.

Hizo un par de ademanes con las manos para llamar la atención de los presentes, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se aclaró la garganta.

–Mis queridos colegas, estimadas compañeras, elfo malhumorado. – Picó Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a Alice y haciendo reír a los demás cuando Alice le mostró el dedo medio. –Smith, que modales, santo Merlín, así no te eduqué yo. – Y las carcajadas fueron unánimes cuando Alice levantó ambas manos con el dedo medio al aire. –Mucho mejor, mucho mejor. –

–Al grano Black, me estoy congelando el trasero. – Chilló Marlene y Sirius le mostro una sonrisa gamberra, quizá de las ultimas que mostraría después de ese día.

–Ese es el punto McKinnon, vamos a congelarnos el trasero porque les he traído a este lugar no con la intención de abusar de ustedes, eso será más adelante, se los prometo, si no a proponer, como despedida a nuestra genialidad y a que posiblemente sea una de nuestras últimas nevadas en Hogsmeade, siendo alumnos de Hogwarts, que llevemos a cabo la más cruel, sanguinaria y épica guerra de bolas de nieve que se ha visto jamás. –

Mary soltó una carcajada y James la siguió, Sirius Black, que tenía una motocicleta voladora escondida en la casa de los gritos, que era un animago ilegal, que era un renegado de la sociedad, de su familia, el peor gamberro que hubiera pisado Hogwarts hasta ahora, quería jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve.

–Tienes que estar bromeando Sirius, te dije que volar tan alto en la escoba te iba a dejar imbécil. – Dijo Marlene con una media sonrisa en los labios.

–McKinnon si te da miedo puedes retirarte, está batalla será campal, brutal, espectacular, y todo lo que termine en "al." –

La mueca en la cara de Marlene fue exactamente lo que Sirius quería provocar, al menos ya sabía que la tendría dentro.

Finalmente, Alice se puso junto a él con una sonrisa, Mary y Marlene le siguieron y al final, con una sonrisa de "no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto." James se puso junto a ellos y del otro lado solamente quedaron Remus, Lily y Frank.

–Vamos, no sean aguafiestas, somos cinco y tenemos que hacer equipos pares. – Berreo Sirius y le dirigió una mirada a Remus.

–Si me resfrió y muero, quiero que cargues en tu conciencia mi muerte, Canuto. – Se rindió Remus, tomando lugar junto a ellos.

Lily y Frank se miraron unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros muy a pesar de ambos se reunieron con los demás.

–De acuerdo así me gusta, ahora, tenemos que dividirnos, ¿James? – Preguntó Sirius tendiéndole una mano para que subiera junto a él. –Soy una persona generosa, así que te dejo elegir primero. –

–Marlene. – Dijo sin pensarlo mucho y Sirius protestó.

–Eso no es justo, Potter, McKinnon es Bateadora, tiene buen brazo. – Chilló como un niño pequeño y Marlene tomó lugar junto a James, sacándole la lengua.

–Se buen perdedor Black. – Dijo Marlene antes de chocar los puños con James.

Sirius arrugó el ceño y señaló a Alice con el dedo índice y después detrás de él con el pulgar.

–Ven aquí Smith, ya le enseñaremos a esos dos lo que es ser buen perdedor. – Alice le sacó la lengua a James y este hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

–De acuerdo, me pido a Remus. – Replicó James.

–Mary. – Llamó Sirius.

–Lily. –

Y cuando Frank tuvo que caminar hasta donde estaba Sirius, algo le dijo que James se iba a ensañar con él con mayor convicción.

Todos sacaron las varitas y con agiles movimientos la nieve comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, formando trincheras y montañas de bolas de nieve, pronto se encontraron listos y Sirius hizo aparecer dos banderines, uno de color rojo y otro azul, le dio el azul a James y él mismo se quedó con el rojo.

–Será como un captura la bandera, el primero en conseguir la bandera del otro gana y el equipo que pierda invita la comida en Las Tres Escobas. – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Mary frunció un poco la nariz.

–Pensé que iríamos a dar la vuelta al pueblo, quería ir a Honeydukes. – Dijo mientras miraba la pila de bolas de nieve junto a ella.

–Vamos Mary Anne, tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta que los carruajes regresen, no te arrepentirás. – Dijo Sirius son una sonrisa en la boca.

–Tú no te llamas Mary Anne. – Dijo Remus extrañado, mirando a Mary que estaba junto a él.

Mary negó con la cabeza mientras James y Sirius terminaban de acordar las reglas.

–No, pero según Sirius ahora sí. – Dijo divertida.

Siete años y ese cabeza de chorlito no era capaz de recordar el segundo nombre de nadie, o quizá si lo hacía y le gustaba molestar a las personas, y ese día Mary se inclinó más por la segunda idea.

Todos se separaron en sus respectivas trincheras y cuando Sirius gritó _"Fuego"_ las bolas de nieve volaron de un lado a otro, Alice y Lily intentaban avanzar sin que las bolas de nieve les golpearan mientras Frank y Sirius les cubrían.

–Una por la izquierda Longbottom. – Exclamó Sirius, y Frank lanzó un contraataque para detener la bola que iba directo a Lily.

James y Remus se movían al igual que lo hacían Alice y Lily, escondiéndose detrás de los montones improvisados para cubrirse de la lluvia de municiones que había.

–Mary, pásame más. –Dijo Marlene antes de lanzar una bola que dio de lleno en la cara de Sirius.

–Eh, McKinnon ¿Qué haces? ¡En la cara no, necia, que de eso vamos a vivir nuestros hijos y tú! – Mary soltó una carcajada antes de pasarle una nueva munición a Marlene que volvió a darle de lleno en la cara.

–Joder, Longbottom, intenta darle a Mary. – Dijo Sirius mientras lanzaba nuevas municiones en dirección contraria.

Alice se agachó justo a tiempo antes de que una bola pasara por encima de ella, rozando su cabello.

–Lily, a la cuenta de tres yo le doy a Remus y tú a Potter. – Lily asintió.

Cuando Alice contó hasta tres ambas salieron del fuerte improvisado y comenzaron una guerra contra los dos merodeadores frente a ellas, Lily consiguió tirar a James sobre la nieve y éste comenzó a chillar dramáticamente _"Traicionado, herido de muerte por el amor de mi vida, adiós mundo cruel"_ y cuando Lily soltó una carcajada la boca se le llenó de nieve debido a la bola que Remus le había lanzado.

Alice no pudo evitar reírse igual y una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la nuca y se volteó para ver a Frank encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro.

– ¿¡De qué lado se supone que estas Longbottom!? – Chilló Alice.

–Tu cabeza se interpuso en mi camino Smith. – Dijo Frank con un tono de falso arrepentimiento.

Pero Alice ya le había lanzado una bola directo a la cara y Sirius que se empezó a desternillar de la risa fue atacado por Frank con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que empezó como una captura la bandera terminó en una guerra de todos contra todos, dejaron abandonadas las trincheras donde ondeaban las banderas y se dedicaron a atacarse los unos a los otros con bolas de nieve.

Podrían vivir así, en invierno, planeando guerras de bolas de nieve, todos contra todos, riendo y berreando, siendo jóvenes por siempre y eso hubiera estado bien, quedarse ahí, tirados todos en la nieve, con las respiraciones agitadas y una llamita de alegría calentando sus corazones.

Cuando menos lo pensaron Lily Evans, sonreía ampliamente, balanceando las piernas, sentada en la trinchera del equipo contrario, agitando una bandera azul en su mano izquierda. Sirius, Alice y Frank comenzaron a aullar de felicidad mientras James le miraba indignado.

–Potter ven aquí y ayúdame a bajar, me estoy helando el trasero. – Chilló Lily después de unos minutos.

Estaban empapados y entumecidos por el frío pero nadie se quejó, porque la chiquillada que Sirius había propuesto, había sido divertida, más divertida que cualquier fiesta a la que habían asistido, por que recordaban de nuevo lo que era no preocuparse por exámenes y el futuro y todas esas cosas.

–Vamos a Honeydukes. – Exclamó Mary y todo el mundo le secundó.

Varios movimientos de varitas después, estaban secos al fin y fueron en tropel a la tienda de dulces, Remus, Lily y Mary compraron variedades de chocolates, Alice compró Droobles que parecían querer ser para el resto de su vida, pero todos sabían que solo durarían hasta que tuvieran oportunidad de ir a Hogsmeade nuevamente, Frank compro varias bolsas de diablitos de pimienta y Sirius, James y Marlene compraron varitas de regaliz.

Alice ya tenía al menos dos Droobles en la boca nada más salir de Honeydukes, la mañana había pasado volando y la tarde igual, se pasaron el día correteando por el pueblo, de aquí para allá, lanzando de vez en cuando bolas de nieve entre ellos y a los pobres incautos que caminaban por las calles.

Parecía que la nieve había traído con ella los viejos tiempos, era como si todos volvieran a estar en tercer año y esa fuera su primera salida a Hogsmeade, miraban maravillados las vitrinas y molestaban a los demás con sus risas escandalosas, y es que aquella mañana, cuando Sirius había levantado a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro y la promesa de que sería el mejor día nevado que Hogsmeade hubiera visto, las cosas no parecían tan malas, ni parecían tan oscuras, porque al final se veía un rayo de esperanza al que aferrarse, a su familia, pero no su familia de sangre, si no ellos, todos ellos, que habían estado ahí con él, porque Sirius brillaba por y para ellos, ellos eran su familia.

– ¡Eh, Sirius! ¡Unas carreras hasta Las Tres Escobas! –Gritó Mary, Alice asintió y los tres se pusieron juntos antes de salir corriendo. – ¡Hijo de Banshee el que llegue último! –

Y los tres salieron corriendo en dirección a Las Tres Escobas. Frank vio correr a Alice, con el cabello al aire, sobresaliendo del gorro rojo que le iba algo grande y le caía en los ojos de manera graciosa, como si fuera la persona más pequeña que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Lily pasó un brazo por el suyo y Marlene hizo lo mismo por el otro.

–No dejes que James te intimide Frank, Alice es una gran chica… y merece ser feliz. – Dijo Lily en voz baja.

–Lils tiene razón Frankie, si Potter se pone en su plan de macho, nosotras le haremos retroceder. – Marlene le guiñó un ojo y las mejillas de Frank se volvieron rojas.

–Yo… gracias chicas, pero creo que puedo ganarme a James, sé que es importante para Alice, son como hermanos y… yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. –

Lily y Marlene soltaron un _"que tierno"_ que hizo que Frank se pusiera de un rojo imposible y que Remus, que iba un poco por detrás de ellos soltara una risa al ver la cara de James.

–Te lo digo Lunático, Longbottom no me parece adecuado para Alice, es decir, es… es…–

–Es buena persona, le hace reír, se preocupa por ella, tiene buenos sentimientos y es excelente en pociones. – Enumeró Remus.

– ¿Podrías recordarme, mi querido Lupin, de que jodido lado estas? – Preguntó James algo mosqueado. Remus se encogió de hombros.

–Estoy del lado de Alice. –

Cuando atravesaron la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, Marlene, Lily y Frank estaban desternillándose de la risa mientras Mary les miraba con el seño fruncido y Sirius y Alice se encogían de hombros.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Los dos juegan al Quidditch y tienen mejor condición! – Acusó la castaña.

–Estamos sobre escobas Mary, ni siquiera corremos. – Obvió Sirius.

El lugar estaba atestado, como cada vez que había salida y James logró hacerse de un hueco en el que cupieran todos, a unas cuantas mesas había un grupo de magos más grandes que ellos, aproximadamente de entre 20 y 25 años a lo mucho, discutiendo sospechosamente, hablando bajo y mirando hacia los lados.

–Apuestas son apuestas Potter. – Canturreó Sirius y James negó con la cabeza antes de llamar a Madame Rosmerta.

–Una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla para empezar, por favor Rosmerta. – Pidió James, a lo que Rosmerta asintió guiñando un ojo.

–Cuidado con lo que haces Potter, te estoy vigilando. – Advirtió Lily y ni bien terminó de decirlo se arrepintió, a James le brilló la mirada y se le ensanchó la sonrisa.

–Oh Merlín ¿escucharon eso? Díganme que lo escucharon, ¡Lily Evans se puso celosa! – Vociferó y todos soltaron una carcajada.

Los magos a unas mesas de ellos voltearon en su dirección lanzando miradas despectivas, el barullo de la multitud no era suficiente y uno de ellos parecía estar a punto de perder los estribos, miraba a cada rato hacia su mesa, mirando a Lily, Remus y Mary cada tanto observando sus ropas muggle, evaluándolos. Cuando Sirius fue consciente de eso, no le gusto del todo, infló el pecho, se aclaro la garganta y usó el tono más altanero y callejero que tenía.

–Eh, ¿se te perdió algo? – Pero el joven se limitó a dedicarle una mirada despectiva por encima del hombro sin apenas girarse. –He dicho que si se te perdió algo. – Repitió Sirius y fue entonces que el chico que les había estado mirando se volteó.

Tenía los ojos grandes, bastante grandes, abiertos como si tuviera una mueca permanente de sorpresa, eran negros y estaban inyectados en sangre, parecía que no había dormido en días enteros y era un milagro que estuviera en esos momentos de pie.

–No me hablo con traidores a la sangre. – Escupió con despreció y Sirius se arremangó la camisa, ha que le daba ahí mismo la tunda de su vida.

–Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo dices a la cara. – Las palabras de Sirius destilaban veneno y Marlene le puso una mano sobre el pecho, no era buena idea.

El chico se levantó y caminó hasta ellos mirándolos a todos como si fuera un ser superior y no merecieran estar en su presencia.

– ¿Black no es así? Se los distingue fácil, tienen la aristocracia en las venas, y la maldad en el corazón, pero tú debes de ser al oveja negra de la que todos hablan, por la compañía que llevas. – Dijo señalando más concretamente a Lily, Remus y Mary.

–Eh, cabrón con ellos no la lleves, que nada te han hecho. – Gruñó Sirius.

– ¿Es que no lo ves? Algo se está gestando niñato, no sé si seas imbécil o no leas los periódicos pero hay personas moviéndose, hay personas que están dispuestas a sacar _ésta_ escoria del mundo mágico. – Las palabras salían a borbotones de la boca del chico y en ningún momento dejó de alternar la mirada entre ellos tres y Sirius.

–Muggles asquerosos, impuros despreciables, sucia escoria del mundo mágico, no merecen vivir entre nosotros, no merecen tener una varita que no saben usar siquiera, asquerosos todos ustedes, traidores a la sangre, _asquerosos sangre sucias inmundos._ –

Y entonces a Sirius poco le importó que estuvieran en Las Tres Escobas, o que él fuera un alumno de Hogwarts, o que el tipo que estaba frente a él fuera mucho más grande y fuerte, se olvido de la varita y se fue directo a los puños, uno en el ojo derecho, otro en la nariz y un último en la boca, en menos de cinco minutos tenía la cara llena de sangre.

– ¡Vergüenza debería darte! ¡Pelear como los impuros! ¡Escoria del mundo mágico! – Vociferaba fuera de sí.

Algo dentro de Sirius se removió inquieto y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él nuevamente y sintió dos pares de manos alrededor de sus brazos, Remus y James le tenían sujetado para que no se armara tanto revuelo. El lugar se había quedado en completo silencio y las personas miraban expectantes.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – La rabia saltaba en la voz de Sirius y parecía que hacía vibrar las paredes.

–Sirius, relájate, no vale la pena. – Susurró Mary que era la más cercana a él y se había levantado.

El mago se volteó hacia ella y escupió algo de sangre, manchando su cuello y parte de su mejilla.

–Esta, guapa, será la única vez que tengas un poco de sangre pura. –

Mary tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sentía un hueco en el estomago, era como aquella vez, en aquel pasillo, con Avery y Mulciber, pero mil veces peor, mil veces más humillante.

En ese momento, el lugar entero quedó en silencio, ni un sonido se escuchó y nada se movió un solo centímetro, se sentía la tensión del ambiente, como si se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Y ahí mismo, no fue Sirius el que se lanzó a puños contra ese mago más bien ebrio y lleno de odio.

Alice le golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, haciendo que trastabillara y callera de espaldas, algo crujió, posiblemente su mandíbula o los nudillos de Alice y cuando uno de los acompañantes del joven que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo hizo amago de lanzarse sobre ella, Frank le tomó de la cintura, interponiéndose y recibiendo un golpe que le reventó la mejilla.

El revuelo comenzó cuando James golpeó también al chico que había golpeado a Frank, los puños volaban y los gritos comenzaron a sonar.

– ¡Los traidores y los sangre sucias serán los primeros en caer cuando estalle la guerra! ¡En cualquier momento! – Exclamó a voz en cuello uno de los muchachos que se encontraba en la riña.

Madame Rosmerta apareció detrás de la barra y se aproximó hasta el lugar, había dejado las cervezas de mantequilla atrás y se aproximaba furiosa, con las mejillas rojas y de la ira y varita en mano.

– ¡Salgan! ¡Lárguense! ¡No quiero riñas de borrachos aquí! ¡Que no es un pub de mala muerte! ¡Hala, hala y no los quiero volver a ver! –Gritó Rosmerta fuera de sí.

El lugar quedó súbitamente en silencio y el grupo partió dedicando miradas de odio, Rosmerta miró a Frank con una mirada de reproche y le dijo que aguardara unos minutos antes de ir por un frasco con esencia de murtlap, se sentaron a esperar en silencio.

Los demás clientes intentaron volver a sus asuntos pero la desazón que habían dejado las palabras de aquel chico les habían desconcertado a todos.

Remus tenía a Mary entre sus brazos y le había limpiado el escupitajo con cuidado, le susurraba un par de cosas, palabras de aliento quizá y Mary solo miraba el vacío, aferrada a su abrigo, no había lágrimas, pero Remus sabía que gritaba por dentro _no me dejes aquí, no me dejes sola_.

Cuando Madame Rosmerta regresó le puso un par de gotas a Frank en la mejilla y después de unos minutos estaba como nuevo, les llevó su ronda de cervezas de mantequilla y les advirtió que no era bueno pelearse con los clientes del lugar, menos cuando estaban así de ebrios, les dijo que no tomaran importancia a lo que había dicho el chico y con una mirada de reojo hacia Sirius negó la cabeza.

–No te puedes ir a los golpes así nada más hijo. – Y se marchó a seguir atendiendo detrás de la barra.

Esas palabras _guerra_ y _cualquier momento_ , hicieron que aquella ronda de cervezas de mantequilla fuera bebida en silencio, sin gestos, sin comentarios, sin sonidos, _en completo silencio_.

Remus no soltó a Mary en ningún momento y le animaba a tomar sorbitos de cerveza de mantequilla para animarle un poco. Frank no miraba a Alice, parecía más concentrado en memorizar las burbujas de su tarro, tenía el ceño fruncido y había restos de sangre en su mejilla, Marlene tenía a Sirius fuertemente agarrado de la mano, por debajo de la mesa y miraba al frente, como si todo fuera normal. Lily miraba su tarro igual que Frank pero una lágrima escurridiza se deslizó por su mejilla y James pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura.

De pronto, la felicidad de ese sábado se había esfumado, ya no eran niños jugando en la nieve, ya no eran unos simples chicos de séptimo año, a punto de empezar sus vidas, haciendo todas las gamberradas que podían mientras pudieran.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, nadie pagó la cerveza del otro y nadie se regodeó de la alegría en los carruajes, ni comentaron lo divertido de la guerra de bolas de nieve, _guerra, cualquier momento_ , estaban grabadas a fuego en sus mentes, palpitando peligrosamente, amenazando planes a futuro, _amenazando sus vidas._ Era algo que ya estaba ahí, que siempre había estado ahí, huelgas, despidos injustificados, insultos, susurros en pasillos oscuros, el odio acrecentándose y ahí estaba el resultado.

 _Una guerra_ , una de verdad, latiendo, dejando heridas que el tiempo tardaría en terminar de cerrar, marcando vidas, _acabando vidas,_ y la realidad les tomó por sorpresa, las desapariciones no habían significado mucho, pero en ese momento todo hizo clic, _mestizos e hijos de muggles_ , esos habían sido los "desaparecidos" porque sabían lo que se avecinaba, sabían que era inminente y que sería brutal.

En los pasillos se hablaba en susurros acerca de lo que había sucedido en Las Tres Escobas, pero solo lo murmuraban los de séptimo, en un tono de complicidad unos con otros, porque nadie quería que los menores entraran en pánico, no tenía caso, _solo son niños._

* * *

Peter dormía, o intentaba hacerse el dormido cuando escuchó el revuelo de sus compañeros mientras bajaban, ahí iban de nuevo, sin decir nada, sin avisarle, sin pedirle una opinión ni nada por el estilo. Era entrada la noche cuando les escuchó, pero no le importó, porque tenía algo más en lo que preocuparse, tenía que comenzar a idear planes, tenía que ingeniárselas para ocultar a cualquier costo la marca palpitante de su antebrazo que aún ardía.

 _No los estoy traicionando, solo estoy pensando en mí._ Era lo que Peter se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que la culpa le corroía en el estómago, _Solo quiero vivir_. Solo cuando se supo solo en la habitación se abandonó al dolor, al dolor de su brazo, al dolor que le golpeaba sordo en el pecho por que una voz dentro de él le decía que no era cierto, que era un cobarde y sintió rabia, porque ellos le habían orillado a aquello, los tres.

Y es que Peter nunca escuchó ni se dio cuenta cuando James se acercó a levantarlo para que bajara con ellos y Sirius le susurró _Déjalo dormir, no tiene por que enterarse_ , pero Sirius no quería excluir a Peter, quería protegerlo, porque sabía lo nervioso que era, lo torpe que se ponía y lo fácil que se alteraba, no tenía por qué infundirle miedo, no antes de lo necesario al menos, por que Peter era como su hermano menor y es que veía un poco de Regulus en él, el hermano que jamás pudo salvar, el hermano al que jamás le dejaron acercarse mucho para que _su mala semilla no le contaminara._

* * *

Esa noche a Remus se le olvido que era prefecto y a Lily también, porque estaban todos ahí, reunidos alrededor de la chimenea, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, con las emociones aflorando, queriendo estallar, con las gargantas cerradas por el miedo. El crepitar de las llamas era lo que escuchaba nada más en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Todos iban en pijama, pero nadie tenía sueño.

–Es verdad. – Susurró Mary.

Fue la primera en romper el silencio y todo el mundo se giró a verla.

–Lo que dijo ese chico… es verdad. –

Remus hizo ademán de decirle que no, que no era cierto, pero sabía que no se refería a nada de lo que le había dicho directamente a ella, se refería a la guerra. Y nuevamente el silencio se hizo en la sala común.

–Yo voy a dar pelea. – Dijo Sirius.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás individuales, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, tenía el cabello alborotado y la mirada turbada, como el cielo que amenaza con caerse a pedazos.

–Si hay una guerra… yo voy a pelear. –

Esas palabras les dejaron pensando unos minutos, Sirius tenía razón, ellos tenían que pelear, era lo que tenían que hacer, era lo que _querían_ hacer, porque no tenía caso vivir así, no tenía caso vivir con miedo, porque eso no era vivir y porque maldita sea, esa tanda de inadaptados era su familia y nadie le hacía daño a su familia.

Todos asintieron y entonces vinieron los reproches.

–No puedo creer que te le hayas ido a puños, Sirius. – Lily estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas junto a James, que le abrazaba a ella.

– ¿Estás ciega, Evans? Que James te pase sus anteojos porque no creo que hayas visto la forma en la que les miraba a ti a Remus y Mary. – Marlene frunció el ceño.

–No le hables así a Lily, Sirius. – Replicó James.

–No me digas que tú tampoco lo viste, por Merlín Potter, que sé que eres miope pero estas son tonterías. No iba a dejar que un cabrón les hiciera algo. –

–Tampoco era para que te pusieras a pelear con ese como si fueras el doble de grande, cabeza de haba. – Refunfuñó Marlene molesta.

– ¿¡Que nadie vio nada!? ¡Creí que estábamos todos en Las Tres Escobas al mismo tiempo! ¡Que la única que me ha secundado ha sido Alice! – Sirius sonaba molesto y Frank, que había guardado silencio hasta esos momentos se levantó del asiento y le apuntó con un gesto furioso.

–No te atrevas a aplaudirle Black, porque te rompo la cara. –

La sala quedó en silencio, Frank Longbottom, un alumno ejemplar, bueno en pociones, un encanto con los niños pequeños y de noble corazón estaba embargado por la ira, apretaba los puños y las mandíbulas y parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería.

–Frank…– Interrumpió Alice.

–Nada de Frank, ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue eso? Eso no fue valiente Alice, eso fue estúpido, no digo que esté mal intentar defender a Mary, porque Merlín sabe que quise arrancarle la cara a ese imbécil pero tú no lo pensaste, ¿Y si yo no hubiera estado ahí para agarrarte? –

La pregunta quedó en el aire y Mary apretó la mano de Alice, con fuerza. James pensó en ese momento que Frank no estaba tan mal después de todo, porque tenía exactamente casi las mismas palabras en la punta de la lengua y es que si era capaz de dar la cara por ella y recibir los golpes, Frank definitivamente _no estaba tan mal._

–Él tiene razón Alice, fue estúpido, no debiste hacerlo. – La voz de Mary sonaba más decidida. –No debiste hacerlo… tú… ¡Maldita sea Smith estás tonta del culo! ¡No debiste hacerlo! – Terminó gritando.

Tenía la respiración agitada y la sangre hirviendo de rabia, maldita sea, estaba enojada, enojada con Alice, con Sirius, con ese idiota de Las Tres Escobas y con ella misma. Y entonces Marlene soltó una carcajada y es que no todos los días escuchabas a Mary McDonald gritar maldiciones y menos en contra de Alice.

Los presentes le miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y poco a poco se rieron todos, por que qué demonios, tenían diecisiete años, y hacía un frío horrible y tenían miedo y había una guerra a punto de estallar y ellos se querían reír.

Se rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago y se les botaron las lágrimas y Marlene tomó una respiración profunda.

–Vamos a estar bien… si nos quedamos juntos. –

Y esas palabras les sirvieron de momento _vamos a estar bien si nos quedamos juntos._ Porque nadie quería que fuera de otra manera y por que parecía imposible que pudiera ser de otra manera.

Era Sirius Black, gamberro y leal contra todos los demás.

Era James Potter, miope y valiente contra todos los demás.

Era Remus Lupin, marginado y noble contra todos los demás.

Era Peter Pettigrew, asustado y determinado contra todos los demás.

Era Frank Longbottom, pedante y de buen corazón contra todos los demás.

Era Lily Evans testaruda y tenaz contra todos los demás.

Era Marlene McKinnon renegada y temerosa contra todos los demás

Era Mary McDonald insegura y orgullosa contra todos los demás

Era Alice Smith imprudente y justa contra todos los demás.

Eran todos ellos contra todos los demás.

Contra la guerra y sin saberlo, contra ellos mismos, contra lo que venía, contra lo que no conocían, porque ¿Quién sabría que tendría que enfrentarse a una guerra cuando tiene diecisiete años, cuando aún tiene escondidas en su habitación revistas no aptas para cierto público, dulces ilegales, cigarrillos, cartas que nunca serán enviadas y fotos que guardan días preciosos?

Y es que nadie pensó que ahí, en esa sala común desierta, a la una con cinco de la madrugada, el domingo 13 de noviembre de 1977, los niños que aún quedaban en los corazones de esos nueve alumnos de Gryffindor se habían dormido, habían tomado su manta y se habían abandonado a una siesta eterna y le habían dejado paso a los adultos que t _enían_ que ser. Y nadie pensó, a nadie se le ocurrió que ese día había empezado algo, algo más grande que ellos, algo que marcaría al mundo para siempre.

¿Pero quién se pone a pensar todo eso cuando es la una con cinco de la madrugada? Ciertamente, no ellos.

* * *

 **Sé que no he actualizado el otro fic, pero tengo algunos problemillas de internet y una que otra cosilla de inspiración (culpen a la universidad), pero vengo a dejarles esto para que no se desesperen mucho ;-; espero que les guste y dejen su Review para saber si les gustó.**

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


End file.
